parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantis (CoolZDane Human Style): The Lost Empire
CoolZDane's Movie-Spoof and Human Style of Atlantis "Atlantis Lost City of Empire" Cast *Milo James Thatch - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Ligthyear of Star Command) *Milo James Thatch (Young) - Zzub (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Princess Kida (Adult) - Princess Mira (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Princess Kida (Young) - Feara (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Commander Rourke - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Moliere - Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *Vinny - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Dr. Sweet - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Audrey - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Cookie - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Mrs. Pack - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Helga Sinclair - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?) *King of Atlantis - King Nova (Buzz Ligthyear of Star Command) *Preston Whitemore - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Mr. Harcourt - Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Queen of Atlantis - Dr. Julia Bleeb (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Milo's Cat - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Levianthan - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark in the beginning - Lea (Kingdom Hearts II) *Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the beginning - Smokejumpers (Planes: Fire & Rescue) *Atlantean talking thorugh speaker tube - Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Atlantean Ringing Bell - People of Arabians (Aladdin) and People of Thebes (Hercules) *Atlanteans Running Around as themselves *Atlantean telling Kida and her family - Thor (Thor; 2011) *Atlanteans Running to a force-field as themselves *People walking outside the Museum as themselves *People in Museum as themselves *Goldfish - Dennis (Stanley) *4 Men with Harcourt (aka 4 Museum directors) - Gohan (Dragon Ball), Norman (Pokémon), Trent (Total Drama series) and Chuck (Pokémon) *Heinz - King (The Nut Job) *Whitmore's Butler - Coachman (Pinocchio) *Whitmore's Fish Tank - Ebenezer Von Clutch (Crash Tag Team Racing) *Men in photo of the crew - Greg Universe (Steven Universe) *Welder - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Soldiers going to the Launch Bay - Armoured Chess Pieces (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) *Men closing the doors tight - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Men starting Submarine - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Soldiers in Submarine - King Henry's Army (Maleficent; 2014) *Fish looking at the Submarine - Ponyo *Man next to Audrey - Martin Mystery *Fish that Milo's Cat Tries to eat - Alicia the Snail (The Animal Show) *Men in illustration - Professor MacKrill (Help! I'm A Fish) *Men telling Rourke to look - Mack McCro (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Man and Women hearing the Leviathan's Sound - Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) *Men holding on to the walls - Clone Troopers (Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones) *Men in the Attach of the Leviathan - Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) *Men getting in and starting thier own submarines - The Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Men ruing from flood - Zander (Dinosaur King) *Men Holding Steering Wheels - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) *Men firing Torpedoes - Robert Brewster (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) *Men getting Zapped - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Men taking out of the door - Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Man and Woman running downstairs - Hans and Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) *Man telling what Helga says - Kai Hiwatari (Beyblade) *People looking at explosion of a submarine - Carl Fredickson (Up) *Men saying "Look Out!" - King Harold (Shrek 2) *Men in Sailor Suits of Blue - Kratos (God of War) *Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) - Duke's Gangs (Frozen) *Men in Green and Blue Suits - Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Man in Jacket next to Audrey and Sweet - Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Green Monster in Wrong Door - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Masked Atlanteans - Soldiers (Pete's Dragon) *Soldiers in Trucks - Total Drama Contestants (Total Drama Series) *Sweet's Parents - Papi (Kronk's New Groove) and Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Baby Sweet - Young Kronk (Kronk's New Groove) *Fireflies - Spiders (Eight Legged Freaks) *Solders putting out Fire - Yondu Udonta (Guardians of The Galaxy) *Man in Explosion - Loki (Son of the Mask) *Another Man in Explosion - Colonel Muska (Castle in the Sky) *Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Jorgen Svenson and Sven Jorgenson (Hercules; TV Series) *Atlantis's City - Disneyland and Disney's California Adventure *King Guards - Mervikings (The Little Mermaid; TV Series) *Green Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Atlanteans Fishing - Sockeye Salmon (Brother Bear) *Lobster-like Creature - Snappy the Hermit Crab (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Atlanteans in the Markets - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Troodon like Creatures - Quadlings (Oz the Great and Powerful) *Atlantean Kids - Walter Nelson Jr. and Tina Nelson (Minions) *Kid's Parents - Walter Nelson and Madge Nelson (Minions) *Striped Purple Creature - Fiver (Watership Down) *Atlanteans at Feast - Royal Guards (The Swan Princess) *Shrimp-like Creatures - Cragger (Legends of Chima) *People in Stone Prophecy - Olympian Gods (Hercules) *The Robots of Rock - Autobots (Transformers: Animated) *King of the Past - Lords of Illumination (Wander Over Yonder) *The Vikings of Prophecy - Winter Guard (Avengers Assemble) *Atlanteans seeing Kida go away - The Dragon Council (American Dragon: Jake Long) *People with their crystal dying - Fairies (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Atlanteans see fish crashed - Ewoks (Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi) *Atlanteans holding spear like weapons - Web-Warriors (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Atlanteans going into their vehicles - Rebel Pilots (Star Wars IV: A New Hope) *Atlanteans waving good-bye to the vehicles - Gungans (Star Wars: The Phantom Menace) *Atlantean with bow - Lord Macintosh (Brave) *Atlanteans seeing Kida back - Waziri Tribe (The Legend of Tarzan) *Atlantean giving Milo a spear - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Atlanteans seeing Robots of Stone - Students of Kuzco Academy (The Emperor's New School) *Atlanteans putting things in Narwhal like vehicle - Brethren Court (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) *Flies Buzzing around Moliere - Mome Raths (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *The Photographer Atlantean - Kirk Kirkendall (Hoodwinked) *Atlanteans seeing The King's Grave - Gods (Fantasia) *Atlanteans flying around in the end - Dinosaurs (Dinosaur) Category:CoolzDane Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Atlanis: Lost City of Empire Movies Spoofs Category:Atlantis: Milo James Return Movie-Spoof Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movie Spoofs Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire spoofs